Moon
Lore Azeroth Azeroth has two moons: *The larger, bright and silver moon is known as The White Lady. The night elves know and worship it as Elune while the tauren refer to it as "Mu'sha" (the left eye of the Earthmother) in Sorrow of the Earthmother. *The smaller cool, blue-green moon is known as the The Blue Child. The Earthmother sent the Blue Child away to learn about the universe upon noticing the coming of the Burning Legion, explaining its disappearance prior to the events of Burning Crusade. It was thought to be a very long time before it returned. Draenor Draenor's moon: * Draenor's moon is known as the Pale Lady and was apparently not affected by the Burning Legion's invasion that shattered Draenor into Outland. * Draenor may have had a second moon prior to to its destruction and transition to Outland.File:Draenor_Lunarfall_moons.jpg In-game Appearances * The "Blue Child" was not visible for a time in World of Warcraft. It was removed from the game at the release of The Burning Crusade, possibly due to a graphical error, and it came back in Mists of Pandaria. *Just before Loken in Halls of Lightning there is a globe/projection of Azeroth with its two moons in orbit around it. *The "Blue Child" is actually briefly visible during Algalon The Observer's analysis of Azeroth before the players start the encounter in Ulduar, along with the "White Lady" orbiting the planet. Target marker A crescent moon ( ) is a symbol that party members can put over the heads of mobs or other party members. Media Images ;Azeroth File:Azerothbluemoon.jpg|The moon known as Blue Child. File:The_Blue_Child_over_Tanaris.jpg|The Blue Child over Tanaris File:AzerothGlobe.jpg|Azeroth Globe from Halls of Lightning. File:Bothmoons.jpg|Rare sight of both moons at once. File:VoFWMoons.jpg|Both moons as seen in the Valley of the Four Winds in the . File:world of warcaft 2 moons.jpg|2 moon's at warsong gulch ;Draenor File:Draenor_Lunarfall_moons.jpg|2 moons as seen from the docks in Lunarfall garrison File:Draenor2Moons.jpg|Draenor's two moons over Talador. Videos Short video of the original two moons as seen in an earlier version of the game. File:World of Warcraft - The Two Moons Notes * The White Lady is usually fully visible at around 22:30 server time. * In multiple instances of the Celestial Planetarium within Ulduar both moons of Azeroth are visible in the holo-projection. * The Blue Child returned in Mists of Pandaria. In fact, it is often seen hovering just over the horizon during the day, even when the White Lady is not visible. ** In the Mists of Pandaria beta, the Blue Child returned to the night sky. * A night sky view from the shipyard a player's Lunarfall garrison shows two moons. This could be a mistake or it could indicate Draenor once had two moons. Trivia * In the Warhammer universe, there are also two moons: Mannsleib, which is like Earth's moon, and Morrslieb, a green (however not blue-green), smaller and magical moon. * Multiple moons are a common element of many fantasy and science fiction settings. References Sources *The prologue of The Last Guardian indicates two moons: *:The larger of the two moons had risen first this evening, and now hung pregnant and silver-white against a clear, star-dappled sky. *The quest refers to the twin moons of Azeroth. *''Lord of the Clans'' also makes several references to two moons. *''How to Win Friends'' also makes reference to the moons. *A conversation with a GM revealed that lore-wise, the Blue Moon was removed as it was sent to explore and study the rest of the universe although its removal due to skybox graphical errors was never denied. See also * Blue Child * Elune * White Lady External links es:Luna fr:Les Lunes d'Azeroth : La dame blanche et l'enfant bleu Category:Lore Category:Moons